


Hear The Sea

by pengdabi



Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Jinjoo, Ocean Waves, based on a ghibli film, ssamjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengdabi/pseuds/pengdabi
Summary: Invited to a high school reunion, Ahn Yujin looks back at her past: friendship, family, and a love triangle.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The transferee.

**Author's Note:**

> This multi-chaptered AU is based on the 1993 Ghibli Film "Ocean Waves". Happy Reading :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yujin looks back on the days that made everything remarkable, as she approaches their high school reunion.

Yujin exhales sharply through her nostrils, gripping the strap of her mini duffle bag, surely leaving a mark on her calloused hand. She heaves as she lets the warm air of Seoul go through her lungs, taking a breather from climbing a high and steep flight of stairs, rushing too much to get to the train rails heading west where the airport lies.

Yujin straightens her clad bright yellow summer polo, ruffled enough to create marks but this nevertheless, didn't bother Yujin herself. She instead walks over just before the platform, observing every person she comes across with, secretly.

Seoul is a big city full of busy people, cars honking everywhere, people getting in and out of the trains and Yujin was never the one to be fond with it. Though it has been already years since she went here for work, but she doesn't really grew fond of it, not even an inch.

Yujin stared at the the other side of the railroad, the one where the passengers going to east waits just like her. A citizen with an errand to run until she sees a familiar figure that was suddenly arising from a buried memory. A very, very familiar one.

Yujin tilts her head and lets her feet follow the direction where the figure was heading, straight to the cart near the train driver's compartment until the figure comes to a complete halt. Yujin never got to see the figure's face, a bright red bucket hat was blocking her view all along and it did not really help.

Yujin takes her time to trace every detail on the figure, it was a lady. The features uncanny from a memory of Yujin, resembling a certain person that she had remember from her previous years.

_Can it be? Is it you, Kim Minjoo?_

Yujin's observation came to a halt when the train from the west arrives, covering the silhouette of the familiar lady. Slowly, suddenly, until the last thing Yujin sees was just the lady instinctively gripping on her bright red bucket until there was no more.

The trains leaves and heads to the east, only the tail of the train visible in Yujin's eyes for she had missed to look at the lady once again. Yujin just shakes her head, paying no mind to what she saw again, thinking that maybe the lady just looked like her. So she moved on, fixes the strap that was hanging on her broad shoulders at the same time as the train arrives from the east, finally, Yujin boards without a problem.

It was an invitation for a high school reunion that led Yujin here, on her way back to the city where she grew up in. The city of Busan, the city of forgotten memories she buried at the back of her mind ever since she arrived here in Seoul, memories that she wouldn't let herself haunt her. But this day, as she waits for the plane that she is currently aboard ascend, she prepares herself to face her past yet again.

The plane's lights dim as the plane moves along the runway, getting ready to ascend and Yujin takes this opportunity to plug in and blast a nostalgic music that suddenly brings her to the epoch that was already forgotten, that reminds her that she should be brave, she should prepare. Yujin closed her eyes as the plane speeds up, finally ascending.

\---------

**_2 years ago._ **

Yujin stretches her stiff back as she cautiously wipes the last of the mahogany tables she has been wiping since the start of this until the rest of this summer. Being the youngest to work here, her co-workers can't help but whisper about Yujin, mostly bad news coming out of their mouths but Yujin pays no mind to them and just kept working diligently.

Yujin hears the manager call her from the busy kitchen, wiping her hands to her apron she rushes to the kitchen, suddenly being handed a phone.

"Oh? Hello?"

_"Hello, Yujinnie? Let's meet after you work."_

"I though we were to meet in the evening? Should I go now?" Yujin takes a peek behind the curtains, her co-workers just waiting for another customer to come to the empty coffee shop.

_"Whatever floats your boat, Yujin. I'll be waiting here in school. I've got to show you something."_

"Okay! I'll be going now!"

Yujin wastes no time and removes her apron abruptly and throws it to god-knows-where in the locker room, in a rush to go to school. Of course, earning whispers again from her co-workers and this time, she hears the cook nag on their manager, but to no avail, just shook her head and went outside and watched Yujin unbuckle the lock on her bicycle, in a very rushed manner. Yujin waves her goodbye as she pedals ever so quickly away from the coffee shop. Her co-workers huff in frustration as they saw the new kid pedal away from the coffee shop, another spineless rumor waiting to be spilled but Yujin shakes it all off, still remains unbothered.

"I told you that kid's a nuisance. She never takes her job seriously." The cook who followed the manager outside nags yet again but the manager just lets a cigarette hang around his lips, waiting to be lighted again, waiting for a customer to come.

“Let her be.”

Yujin pedalled through the avenue quickly, letting the warm air of Busan trickle through her skin as she speeds through the familiar red brick road on her way to the school. This is where she grew up, this city, Busan. A city full of dreams to one day be able to visit in the city of Seoul, just as everyone has been talking about and Yujin is a dreamer. Yujin is a big dreamer, she aims to do well and go to Seoul and she tries.

Yujin enters the school, the campus closed for the summer and no students along the premises but one. Yujin locks her bicycle on the bicycle stand with nothing but a near-rusting chain she uses everyday, five times a week and she hurriedly rushed to meet her 5-minute mark she allotted herself to follow just to meet her. Yujin climbs a flight and lets the soles of her feet feel the wooden floor of the hallways as it has been nearly 2 weeks since she has walked along this corridor with her footsteps loudly making a sound and now, she has finally reached the place that has been waiting for her to go.

The first thing Yujin sees when she stepped beyond the doorpost was brown locks cascading through the navy coat that was already heavily linted and already worn out from being worn too much throughout the years of studying in this particular campus and her brown mid-length hair complemented the sunlight perfectly. Yujin skipped her way towards the window, intently making her footsteps heavy to signal her presence.

"You got here fast?" The girl finally spoke to her, still not removing her gaze from outside the window.

"Your tone urged me to do so, Chaewon." Yujin chuckles and gazes over the window, a tree suddenly in view and mellifluous tweets of birds taking flight from here and there. Chaewon was staring at something, the window near the feet of the building, the teachers' window.

"Look." Chaewon points at the window, only for the both of them to see a girl, seemingly talking to a teacher, maybe the head? Since it was summer and only the head is busy from working here and there in school. Yujin squints her eyes but due to her bad eyesight, she doesn't even see beyond a just the mere silhouette of the girl.

“Who is it? I can’t see. We both have a bad eyesight but you still see it?" Yujin chuckles as she still tries to adjust her vision, squinting her eyes as much as possible but she sees nothing but a silhouette, to no avail.

Chaewon just hums in amusement.

“A transferee. She just transferred to my class.” Chaewon smiles softly as Yujin gives up, walking to a desk just right in front of the chalkboard, plopping herself down the sturdy desk. She uses her arms for support as she swings both of her legs, back and forth, alternately as she observes stray chalk marks from the board. Her legs just want to rest from pedalling too quick and too much.

“What’s her name?” Yujin asks promptly, not getting even half of Chaewon’s attention but the latter does hear the question.

“Minju. Kim Minju.”

“Wait. A mid-year transferee? Isn’t that a bit unusual?” Yujin sees Chaewon nod in agreement, still looking intently across the building.

“Yes. She’s still in the talks with the faculty. She just moved here from Seoul.”

Yujin’s ears perks up as she walks again to the window, curious about this girl that moved from a big city, far different from them. Yujin tilts her head but she sees nothing but the girl’s back turned to the window, mid-length, dark brown hair that covers a fragile kind of physique. Yujin then returns her gaze to Chaewon who was still boring a stern look on the latter.

“You know, I showed her around the campus.” Chaewon finally turns to Yujin and leaned against the windowsill.

“Ah, I just remembered. You are part of the student council after all, busy with stuff during the summer break.” Yujin teases which received a light chuckle from Chaewon. Yujin yet again observed Chaewon’s smile, it wasn’t like her other smiles, rather, the smile that she was wearing now is a smile of admiration.

“Do you like her?” Yujin swears she might have caught Chaewon off-guard by the way she turned her face to Yujin, but she sighs, nodding gently and turning to see Minju again from the window.

“Yes. Who wouldn’t?” Chaewon smiles to herself which sent Yujin in awe because of her straightforwardness. Yujin never really saw this side of Chaewon just yet, ever since they’ve met.

“She’s pretty.” Chaewon says with an elated sigh. They both fall silent, watching Minju talk to the head of the faculty from afar but Yujin can’t help but to think how this girl caught Chaewon’s attention. Chaewon’s really not easy to please but this girl does the bare minimum and still, it’s like Chaewon falls head over heels for her.

“I can’t see her face.” Yujin says in an exasperated manner, pushing herself away from the windowsill.

“We could go down there if you want, go ask her about Seoul or something.” Chaewon follow Yujin but she just chuckles and dismissed her by waving both of her hands.

“Eyy... Let’s not go that far, Chaewon. I know it's you yourself who likes that suggestion of yours." A genuine chuckle escapes Yujin's mouth as she heads for Chaewon's desk. "Besides, the faculty shouldn’t see me hanging around here especially during summer, after what I did last term.” Yujin sighs for the hundredth time as she gets Chaewon’s bag from a desk, hanging its strap on her own broad shoulder, walking to the doorpost slowly while letting Chaewon catch up on her.

“Why do you dislike the trip to Jeju that much?” Chaewon asks, following Yujin along the edge of the doorpost, now on their way to the corridor of them, the 3rd years.

That’s how Chaewon met Yujin. A brave, courageous student standing up for what she believed in. The student who opposed the school board by raising her hand ever so fiercely when asked, when none of her friends ever did. It was the time when Chaewon stood by her, the time she stood with a student whom she barely knew. After that day, it was Yujin who smiled at her, the enthusiastic one she is, even though Chaewon was completely bothered by what happened. Yujin's smile somehow manages to make that worry fade away Chaewon's face.

_Yujin clenches her fists slammed against the table as she hears groans and mad moans from her classmates as they hear the announcement of cancellation of the Daegu trip as decided by the school board, through a rickety school sound system installed throughout the campus for them to hear useless and unreasonable announcements, and what they heard just now was one of them._

_Yujin took the end of the announcement as an opportunity to storm to their homeroom teacher, opposing the horrible idea of cancelling the only chance the seniors may enjoy their year before ending their year. Daegu was already a proper option but just as she heard from the speaker, loud and clear, the trip was merged with the juniors and even planned on a more expensive option which was strongly opposed by her classmates._

_Coming to their homeroom teacher alone, she was just shook off and laughed off, hearing her opinion as an irrelevant one. Yujin stood firmly to himer ground, she didn't let that bother her anyway._

_Yujin walks and stands on a queue along with her classmates after the juniors and seniors were called for an assembly in the gymnasium, Yujin supposes it was about the announcement made just a few days ago._

_"As announced, the school board, along with the parent-teacher council, had come with a decision to cancel your Daegu trip this year for you to focus solely on your academics and we decided to relocate the trip to Jeju, but of course, merging with the juniors as one trip."_

_Yujin clenches her jaw tightly, all angered again from the same announcement she heard. However, when she looked around, no one suddenly disagreed to the idea._

_"Those who begs to disagree and strongly opposes this decision, shall raise their hands,"_

_Yujin wastes no time and raises her hand, thinking that her classmates, the one who kept nagging about the school trip being cancelled, raise hands with her but disappointment flashed through her once fiery eyes as she saw no one raise her hand with her. Yujin still raises her hand firmly, already preparing herself for the chance to get punished alone but a girl suddenly raises her hand along with her. Two lines to her left she sees, a girl raising her hand with the same fiery eyes she had earlier, and this sent Yujin in awe._

_So there's still a person who's brave enough._

_"Very well. Those who have their hands raise shall go to the classroom of the 2nd Class of the 1st years after this assembly. You are all dismissed."_

_Yujin walks in the empty room, the students of the classroom reporting to P.E and she saw the same girl who raised her hand with her, write something on a piece of paper. Her heavy footsteps was regarded by the girl by lifting her gaze up from the paper and smiling calmly to Yujin._

_"Get a piece of paper there and write your concerns, Miss..."_

_"Yujin. Ahn Yujin. 3rd year, 3rd Class." Yujin then, bows for respect and proceeds to get a piece of paper near the ledge of the chalkboard then started walking towards the seat beside the girl that was already deep into what she was writing._

_Yujin taps the pen on her chin as she processes what she was to say._

_Truth be told, a while ago she has a lot to say but this disappointment rather caught her off-guard, now blocking her mind from thinking and from basically telling the real reason she wanted the trip to get continued._

**_I am Ahn Yujin of the third class of the 3rd years._ **

**_I really have nothing to say about the trip getting cancelled. Please forgive me._ **

_Yujin sighs as she finishes writing immediately but the girl beside her writes in a focused and untouchable manner, like her 'concerns' was already essay-like. Yujin peeks on the girl's paper like a child, hoping that the girl doesn't mind._

**_I am Kim Chaewon of the fourth class of the 3rd years._ **

**_I strongly disagree to the decision if the school board and the parent-teacher council. It is very unreasonable. With that, I might have to loathe the unjustifiable reason of yours maybe even after 10 years. This is very absurd._ **

_Yujin found herself shocked by what she read, in awe of the girl's bravery. Yujin sees the girl smile at her ever so warmly, finally handing her hand to shake Yujin's own._

_"I am Kim Chaewon, it's nice to meet you." Chaewon smiles as she shakes her hand gently with an embarassed Ahn Yujin._

_"Yujin, do not pay attention to your classmates anymore, alright? I'm sure they just got scared of standing up against the council itself." Chaewon read her like a book. She was of course disappointed on her classmates from not standing up with her when they get a lot of guts to say anything bad behind the teachers' backs. It was only Yujin who showed up._

_"Do you, perhaps, oppose the decision too?" Yujin asks but receive a hum of disapproval from Chaewon accompanied by shake of head._

_"But I admire your bravery. It made my hand wanting to raise itself with you."_

_Ever since they've met, Yujin was completely sure that Chaewon became her friend instantly, and that she'll be far more different than her other friends._

"It's just that it's impractical and it's too expensive. Jeju is an expensive place." Yujin coolly huffs air to a stray strand blocking her face as she walks along Chaewon through the corridor. They walk side by side, a huge height difference evident despite Chaewon being older.

"The trip can relieve our stress, Yujin. It's a way to relax before College Scholastic Ability Test season comes." Chaewon states in a stern tone.

Yujin just smiles in amusement as she nudges Chaewon's side, finding the older one funny and too serious about things like this when it's not even bound to happen yet.

"You could have just said CSAT, dummy." Yujin chuckles as she looses grip on the strap of Chaewon's bag that was hanging loosely by her shoulder.

"Anyways, why did you want to see me?" Yujin asks in a curious manner but Chaewon just dismissed it by shaking her head.

"I just wanted to see you, that is all."

"I doubt. Here, take your bag and meet me at the school gate. I'll just get my bicycle then take you home. Just because you yearn for me, Miss Kim."

"Ha! You wish."

After handing Chaewon's leather sling bag, she ran towards the exit, meeting again with her bicycle and unlocking the chain to free her bicycle. She pushed her bicycle gently across the school sidewalk, savoring the moment to rest her legs before peddling but as she nears the school gate, she sees a familiar figure in front of Chaewon who was completely immersed in their conversation. Yujin then stretches her neck to finally see the girl's appearance that a hard-to-please Chaewon did say, a pretty one.

Chaewon diverts her gaze to Yujin and points her to the girl, and the girl finally turns.

The girl's features were undoubtedly, very interesting as she observes that the girl was in fact, really beautiful. A light tint of pink bloomed on her cheeks as she smiles in a soft way, the edge of her lips not really reaching the end of her eyes that formed a bare crescent moon. Yujin sucks her breath for air internally as she looks at her.

"Minju, this is a friend of mine, Ahn Yujin. She's from Class 3 and Yujin this is Kim Minju, the transferee from my class."

Minju lightly bows at Yujin and Yujin just mirrors it completely, probably embarrassed by the blush she is probably wearing right now.

"I have to go. See you around, Chaewon." Minju waves her good bye then skipped towards to exit then walked away until they barely see her anymore.

"Making a move already, eh?" Yujin teases as she mounts her bicycle. Chaewon also takes this opportunity to mount behind Yujin.

"No, dumbass. She just asked me where she could find the book store. You know how people get lost in our city." Chaewon states as-a-matter-of-factly to Yujin, looping her arms around the latter's waist to prevent her from falling.

"Yeah right." Yujin finally pushes the pedal with her foot then pedals away from the school, starting their mini trip to the Kim residence.

On their way home, Yujin pedals through the familiar avenue she was working in, wanting to show Chaewon where she currently spend most of her summer. Pointing the unfilled coffee shop and of course, her manager that just smokes, smoke rings coming out of his mouth.

However, Yujin notices the sudden gloom on Chaewon's face, while she pedals slowly but came to a completely halt, which caught Chaewon by surprise.

"What's the matter?" Yujin asks and unable to escape the curiosity of the latter, Chaewon sighs defeatedly.

"I was just thinking. What did urge Minju's family to move here in Busan?"

Then, something immediately clicks on Yujin mind. The main reason why Chaewon did want to see her was she was going to tell her about Minju.

That she wants to talk about Minju.

"Maybe her mother's from here... or her father's advised here to work?" Yujin scratches her head then pedalled again, not waiting to hear another word come out of Chaewon's mouth.

The mere fact that Chaewon just called to see her just because she wanted to talk about Minju suddenly irritated her. The pinch of frustration, from a pinch, became an insurmountable mountain that started to build up on her chest the more they stayed silent. What's weird is that Yujin never really got annoyed of Kim Minjoo herself but rather, she got annoyed of Chaewon's sudden affection to the latter.

They arrive at the doorstep of Chaewon's home, all silent until Chaewon unmounts the bike and bids her goodbye to Yujin, whose mood was suddenly turned upside down. Chaewon ruffles Yujin's hair as a sign of thank you like she always does then walks to the door, signalling Yujin to finally pedal away, to make her way home.

Yujin pedals a little slower than before, letting her mind wander as she listens to the trees rustle gently, completely opposite on what she was feeling just right now. Yujin, again, thinks about Minju, the girl both Chaewon and her just met but here she was, already irritated and her mind becoming a mess because of a simple show of affection from Chaewon.

Of course, she just shakes it off, then she pedals away, afraid that the sun goes down just before she arrives home.


	2. Borrowed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Yujin, the transferee has more to her than meets the eye.

Yujin walks and sits on the bleachers, all worn out from showing demonstrations on their track and field class for Gym class. Apparently, her teacher knows that Yujin excels mostly in track and field and decided that Yujin must be the one to demonstrate what is supposed to be done, every movement supposed to be done in a proper manner thus overusing her causing the fatigue she was experiencing now. 

Yujin takes her time to breathe deeply as she catches her breath while watching the other students get busy with their respective classes but one class caught her eye.

She searches firstly for Chaewon, who turns out to be today's mediator for their game of dodgeball but certainly, a girl caught her eye in just a moment.

Yujin sees Minju dodge every ball thrown at her perfectly, earning chants and gasps from their classmates and it sent Yujin in awe, how Minju was athletic despite the gossips and murmurs about her being a flunk that's why she got here in Busan. Boy, they were wrong. Minju smirks mischievously as she taunts her opponents pridefully, their patience probably getting thin already from not being able to defeat the new dodgeball ace. (in Yujin's eyes, of course)

To normal people from Busan, Minju stands out from the rest of the girls. There's something about her that was very interesting, she's almost deemed as a mysterious one possibly full of secrets. Minju's still not showing her full colors, but eventually, Yujin hopes, she does. 

Yujin takes her time and leans against the higher tier from where she was sitting and observes Minju even more, but much to her fear she was already getting pulled by Minju and she barely even met the girl!

In the changing rooms, Yujin was rummaging through her locker when she hears almost everyone talk about how Minju was the new ace in dodgeball, eventually even replacing the former ace of dodgeball from their class. Yujin shakes her head and fathoms on the sudden fame Minju was currently on, that was indeed unexpected.

However, Yujin's attention was diverted to Chaewon who was all groomed, prepped, and already in her school uniform, storming off the changing rooms calmly, and Yujin wastes no time and chases after her despite her not yet changing clothes.

"Chaewon-ah! What's the matter?" Yujin catches up on Chaewon was leans against a concrete post, slamming her back against it, her eyebrows unusually meeting but Chaewon, the gentle person she is, remains calm and collected.

"Minju... She stands out  _ too _ _much_." 

Yujin was taken aback, pressing her lips to a thin line, feeling another splash of frustration spread through her chest. 

Yujin's gaze falls on her feet, not really knowing what to say. She usually is the type to say something about how Chaewon feels gloomy or angry maybe about grades or any other subjects but when it came to this, her mouth was suddenly glued shut.

Yujin sees Chaewon walk past her, walking away, and all Yujin could just do was follow her with her eyes, not any more bothering to chase after the older one. 

Yujin notices that she was still in her gym clothes, once soaking wet with sweat but now dry, and maybe she should change her clothes already.

After grooming herself for the next subject, she walks along with her friend, Yena, and all she does was blabber about their trip to Jeju which does not excite Yujin so much, so Yujin takes the opportunity to stay silent. Her mind was suddenly filled of thoughts about Chaewon and the scene a while ago and how it made her uncomfortable instead of sympathetic. Yujin doesn't know why she fathoms about this irrelevant thought of the girl they both just met. Yujin barely knows Minju but Chaewon's suddenly very concerned.

They arrive shortly to the corridor full of students. The school board crowded with students lining up to see the school rankings that has been released just earlier today. Yujin sees students happy but some almost at the verge of crying but she's not shaken. Yujin sees herself at the 56th spot out of a hundred-fifty 3rd years, already not bad for her. 

"That Minju girl really do stand out huh? Look, she's on the 14th place." Yena nudges Yujin side. This made Yujin stretch her neck even higher to go over the mini sea of students and indeed she does see Minju's name at the 14th place. Yujin was again, caught by surprise. 

Yujin was getting even more interested of Minju. Minju excels in different aspects. Once she was dodging from balls like she has a sixth sense instilled on her then suddenly, she excels in the school ranking in a superb way. Yujin still wants to see what's in store for thebrest of the year.

Murmurs again started to build up as they see Minju take a look of the ranks subtly, seemingly not minding the rankings at just looks away with her half-lidded, tired eyes. When she turned her back, different gossips and bad remarks suddenly flooded throught the students' mouths. Yujin hears one call her arrogant and that was just that for Yujin to stop listening to these nonsense.

Yujin walks Yena to her classroom, the same class that Chaewon and Minju are currently attending but she doesn't see Chaewon, rather, she sees Minju, looking over the window and no seems to notice her presence.  She was gazing on the silver-lining of the clouds, probably letting her mind wander off. Yujin traces Minju's features with her own eyes and stares at her for a long time.

It suddenly hits Yujin. Minju looks like she's currently having a hard time adapting to their city, like she never really liked moving to Busan. Then Yujin felt _pity_. No one really does ever bother talk to Minju and she suddenly wants to go there and just talk, if it wasn't for the school bell ringing, signaling the students that it was already time for their next lesson.

\---------

Yujin hears the awkward clinks and clanks of the metal chopsticks hitting their ceramic bowls, silence enveloping the dining room as the Ahns just eat their dinner. Yujin's mother, all busy making sure that her and her brother gets stuffed with dinner, stumbles to fill their bowls with a side dish everytime Yujin eats a content in her bowl. Yujin was getting annoyed at her mom's consistent movements but she, nevertheless, continues eating.

"Yujin, I hear someone just transferred to your school." Her mother starts a 'proper' conversation, Yujin wishes.

Yujin nods.

"What about it, mother?" 

"I hear her grades are excellent! Students from Seoul are really top notch." Her mother says in an excited manner. It seems like everything her mother said so far was indeed true, just as far as Yujin remembers. So she asks in a rather disinterested way,

"Where did you hear this?"

"Just in town. I heard that she's one of the Kims... they're related to the... I think the famous bakers Parks from the east."

Yujin nods again, not really paying attention anymore and just invested in finishing her dinner as fast as possible.

"But oh, the transferee's mother had to go back to Seoul and she brought along only two siblings, leaving the transferee behind. What could possibly be the reason? They say it's a family problem." 

Yujin placed her chopsticks down in a calm way, but deep inside her blood was already boiling and her mom finally got her attention. She knows Minju is currently having a hard time adapting to their community and now, even the grown-ups are involving themselves to the Kims.

"Is her dad also at Seoul?" Yujin asks, her teeth clenched but her mom remains oblivious. Her mother nods and Yujin looks at her father, who was just busy reading the newspaper, then to her brother, who doesn't even care an inch and just devours his dinner and that was it. 

Yujin suddenly lost her appetite. 

She stands up abruptly then walked away the dining table, only to be shouted at in disapproval by her mother.

"Watch your manners, Ahn Yujin." Her father absentmindedly mutters, his focus still on the morning newspaper.

"I'm sure Minju can do just fine here. Considering her grades. She can move back to Seoul and catch up with the rest of her family." Yujin waves her hand in dismissal while she walks to her room, her attention now far away from her mother.

"I am a mother too, Yujin. I do know she had a hard time leaving her daughter."

Yujin just hums while she takes heavy steps on the stairs.

"Just take care of her, Yujin. I'm sure the transferee is having a hard time." 

"Yeah, whatever."  _ Like I didn't know that. _

Yujin lays supine on her bed, trying to keep her mind away from Minju for a moment. She thought her home was a safe place but turns out, the name of the transferee is currently the talk of this small town and of course, does not leave the ineffable beauty out of the stories they tell each and everyone. Yujin close her eyes as exhaustion started to wrap her in a blanket, her mind automatically drifting away from the thought of Minju.

In a very peaceful slumber Yujin had in just an ample amount of time, she finds herself being shaken by her bother, a wireless home phone on hand and Yujin groans against her pillow, restraining the urge to punch her dear brother from interrupting such tranquil nap.

"Noona, noona. Chaewon noona is on the phone." Her brother puts down the phone on the side table just above Yujin's bed and he leaves, like it was against his will to pass the phone to her sister. Yujin pays no mind to this and picks up the phone, walking to her window just to look at the peaceful aura the night radiates.

"Chaewon, what's up?"

" _Hi, Yujin. Did I interrupt you in the middle of something?_ " 

Yujin scratches her eyes as she stares far beyond her windowsill. "Not at all, why?"

" _Well..._ "  She hears a reluctant mutter from the other line.

"What is it? Is there a problem?"

"I _t's not that important... but I'm worried about Minju. She lives far away from their family house here_." 

Yujin got a little flustered upon hearing the transferee's name again. It seems like she's not gonna get rid of that name in her mind sooner. Minju's really just the talk of the town this week.

"Wait. How did you know she does?"

Yujin hears a soft and gentle chuckle on the pther side of the line, a shy Chaewon making an appearance again, a trait Yujin got to see once when she introduced Minju to her.

_ "I visited her a while ago in her house. She's sick and she's all alone." _

All that Yujin could do was just bombinate in an unintentional way, Yujin suddenly regretting it but Chaewon pays no mind because she doesn't respond.

After bidding their goodbyes, Yujin just takes her time to see an astounding view of the moon, her mood feeling slightly a bit skewed. It was Chaewon's display of strong limerence towards Minju because of her beauty. Yujin brings her knees to her chest as she tries to fix the unsettling feeling on her stomach, and her grip around her legs tightens as she feels the cold breeze hit her skin, her stomach knotting in a way she can't even unravel.

Then comes the wave of thoughts about Chaewon's sudden infatuation with the girl. Chaewon just met Minju yet it has already come to the point wherein Chaewon visits the latter, her admiration almost exposed in a way only Yujin can see because she knows Chaewon and a girl like her, student council officer, and someone who stoods pridefully in the school rankings, have standards and it seems like Minju did already meet it.

Yujin can't help but compare herself with Chaewon. At this level she could clearly see that Chaewon has already tipped the balance way farther than she did. Chaewon was someone ideal for a girl like Kim Minju. She understands and knows this but why do unsettling feelings linger through her system if she does know the slim chances of her getting noticed by Minju?

_ So you like those kind of girls, Kim Chaewon? _

\---------

The terms ends and then came their planned trip to Jeju. Yujin and Chaewon did go despite their opposition to the trip but Yujin knows she was the only one who strongly did oppose it. 

Yujin was just lounging around at the overlooking dock of the hotel, the big pool at sight in which many of the students are already swimming or playing around. Yujin dissmissed the invitation of Yena to swim alongside her friends due to the fact that her stomach has been acting up just this morning. She surely received a click of the tongue for Yena but nevertheless respected her decision and went on their proposed activity.

Yujin sees Yena frolick along the deep side of the water, imagining herself that what if she did not have this damn indigestion? She would be playing chicken with them by now but she tries not to indulge on it, instead, she amuses herself with the sight of her friends enjoying.

Yujin decides to look around the hotel, pushing herself off the overlooking dock's fence and catapulting her way to the lobby where she hears an gentle yet sonorous voice call her name,

"Ahn Yujin!" 

She snaps her head at the voice's direction where she sees Minju, the usually ethereal beauty clad in a simple white spaghetti strap top seen through a semi-transparent silk floral polo, fit for today's weather, and denim ripped shorts while wearing summer sandals. She was smiling at her gently and Yujin realizes too late that Minju did indeed call her attention and she was now walking towards her.

"This may seemed a bit rude but, can I borrow money from you?" Minju whispers at her, almost inaudible for Yujin to hear.

Right off the bat, Minju asks about borrowing money from Yujin, which caught her in a bit shock. 

"Money? Why? Did you run out already?" Yujin asks cluelessly, thinking that Minju just wanted to buy something.

"I lost all of my money." Minju admits in a deflated way accompanied by a sharp sigh and Yujin starts to feel a little panic. Yujin was a little panicked than Minju right now, which was odd.

"What? You should report it to the teacher!" 

"No!" Minju was quick to interject. "I-I'll get in trouble if I do."

"You're joking right? I'm sure they could help you rather than me." Yujin peculiarly hears Minju laugh at her and instinctively, Yujin immediately touches her face, thinking that maybe something was on her face that caused Minju to laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just... your  intonation . That Busan dialect of yours is cute for a tall person like you." 

Yujin blushes at the remark but luckily Minju did not notice it and just sits at the sofa near to where they were standing. Minju pats at the space beside her, gesturing Yujin to sit with her and Yujin does but she did it slowly.

"I'm gonna tell you what happened. I brought cash because I really didn't have a card. And I think I misplaced it." 

"Misplaced it? How much exactly did you bring?"

Minju taps her chin, looking reluctant in unveiling another secret. Yujin follows using her eyes, but she felt weird doing that so she just shakes it off by sitting beside the latter casually, still a safe distance between them.

"I brought over two-hundred fifty thousand won. Well, I apparently don't have it now." Minju's eyes curved up like that much of a. money was nothing. 

Yujin's lips trembled as she hears how much did the latter lose. It was something big that she thought she should report to someone with much more authority over this kind of things. It wasn't something she shouldn't mess around.

"But, we weren't allowed to bring that much? Why did  _ you _ ?" 

"Hey! Here I thought you're not a snitch. Maybe they were wrong about you." Minju crossed her arms near her chest and looked away in frustration, probably not wanting to see Yujin's face for she was deeply annoyed by her.

Yujin was suddenly struck in panic as she sat there motionless, not really knowing what to say because Minjoo, who was eagerly seeking for her help a while ago, was now on too of her hate list and it sent Yujin's guilt chewing her up.

Yujin leans back, biting her lower lip while she thinks of something to  "get the mood up" .

" _Heol_... your Seoul accent is really coming off strong." Yujin breaks the silence between them which was acknowledged by Minju, who snaps her attention to Yujin's direction.

"What? No! I'm not angry, okay?"

"And don't call me cute." Yujin's Busan accent was at its peak, she noticed. And she came into the conclusion that this accent of hers, the more she tried to hide it from Minju (so she could understand, she's selfless like that), the more her accent becomes evident. So Minju does laugh, finding it hilarious enough to be laughed at, because she indeed called Yujin cute.

"I'm sorry for coming off too harsh then. What made you say this very suddenly?" Minju asks after letting out a hearty laugh that Yujin suddenly etched on her mind that quick.

"It sounds so strong. And believe me, people would avoid you if you keep on saying they're cute with this accent of ours." Yujin fakes her expression with a frustrated pout which was just laughed off buy the latter.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It's just that..." Minju had a mini-reverie for a while before continuing. "I don't hear your accent that much, you know? I thought I'll never be able to hear one since in Seoul, a lot of people has this strong accent of mine. I'm not used to it so I get shocked."

Yujin usually doesn't understand this much in another accent but she intently listened, she listened instead of hearing. And it came clear to her.

A thin air of silence was in between them before Minju hums in amusement while she looks straight at Yujin's eyes, not a hint of bad motive seen in her eyes.

"I don't really tell anyone I feel like this but here I am, telling you." Minju smiles warmly and Yujin whose lips were still pressed in a thin line but she wasn't unimpressed, she was  thinking .

"Then, don't tell anyone. You shouldn't go telling anyone they're cute. They're gonna think you think of them as vulnerable ones." Yujin lays her chin on her hand, fully amused with their on-going conversation.

"Roger that, soldier." Minju's smiles but it quickly fades away. "Maybe that's why they don't like me."

"Who doesn't _like_ you?"

"Well, the first time I got here, I had to ask people to talk twice because I can't understand your accent. I think I got used to it now." Minju leans back on the lobby couch just as Yujin was doing, also getting amused with their conversation.

"Who doesn't like you?" Yujin repeats her question, conviction now evident in that intonation of hers.

"Everyone. Especially girls, that's weird."

_Oh, I hope you know that that's their way of falling in love_.  Yujin tugs her lips and bites back a chuckle, finding Minju's innocence as something... humorous.

"Except Chaewon-ssi! She's our representative. She's a really good person."

Yujin's eyes lights up at the sudden remark about Chaewon and she finally smiles softly.

"Chaewon, ah yes. She's really a good person." Yujin can't help but compliment her bestfriend. "Did Chaewon tell you about me?"

"Yes, she did. That's why I'm here. I saw you work at the coffee shop for the summer while walking with Chaewon-ssi. She told me you work hard so much!" Minju's eyes light up as she hums, thinking about what to say next because Yujin does want to hear more about her.

"And she told me a lot about you. Like how you opposed this school trip that we're currently enjoying now." Minju chuckles as Yujin buries her face on her palm.

"She told you that?"

"Yes. Also, I think you have a decent amount of money right now since you worked during the summer." Minju leans forward, close enough to amuse Yujin who was now staring at her in disbelief. She got flattered so much with Minju's never-ending positive banter and their conversation was getting too long already, enough to get this school trip going.

"Fine, fine. I'll let you borrow." Yujin tries to hide her flushed face by reaching out and fishing for her wallet in her pocket.

"How much money do you have with you, Yujin-ssi?" Minjoo asks with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Let's see..."

When she got a hold of her wallet, she became reluctant again. She looks at Minju's wandering eyes then back to her buried hand in her pocket, deciding whether she could back out before it was too late.

It was too late for her because she unconsciously pulled it out her pocket, now counting the earning she has and subtracting a generous amount for Minju to borrow.

"I can lend at least... one-hundred thousand won?" Yujin pulls out fresh bills from her wallet which were suddenly met by Minju's bright eyes.

"Oh, really?" Yujin reaches out to give Minjoo the cash.

"Thank you! I promise I'll pay you soon!" Minjoo smiles as she bows her head, carefully turning away from Yujin but Yujin swears, she sees Minju's smile turn into a cold frown when she turned. 

"You don't have to. Pay anytime you want." 

"Okay. Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Instead of being a plea, to Yujin, it sounded a whole lot like a command. So Yujin stays silent.

Minju walks away from her, heading into the elevator and it immediately closed on her, finally cutting Yujin's sight of the girl.

Yujin was caught in a daze. What did she just see?

"Yujin-ah! There you are!" Yujin hears her name get called again but this time, a more familiar voice rang through her ears. She turns and sees Chaewon clad in a summer dress, all floral but still elegant. Chaewon's glasses was already nowhere to be found and her brown locks cascaded through her bare shoulders.

"Looking all summer-y, eh, Kim Chaewon?" Yujin gets up from where she's seated and she crosses her arms while looking at Chaewon from head to toe.

"Of course! We're in a hotel and there's a pool. The real question is, why are you not swimming with Yena?" Chaewon giggles as she ruffles Yujin's hair.

"My stomach felt weird. I don't want to be shitting in the pool while we play."

"Language!" Chaewon was indeed older than her yet Yujin spits explicit things more than her.

"Alright, alright." Yujin lets out a hearty laugh. "Say, where do you want us to go, Chaewonnie?" Yujin asks, offering her arm to hold for her bestfriend. Chaewon firstly hums in deep thought but she immediately jumps as her eyes light up, signalling a new idea.

"Let's go around Jeju. Well, just in this area." Chaewon takes Yujin's arms and locks her own arm with it then they walk towards the main exit.

"Right, we don't want the student council member to get in trouble. Got it." Yujin laughs then came a sudden silence, but it was rather a comfortable one because Yujin was thinking about Minju. Well, thing about what Chaewon and Minju talked about when the tooic between them suddenly became her. 

Of all people, Yujin felt comfortable mostly with Chaewon. She could stay silent for as long as she could without looking reserved or she could even be noisy around her and Chaewon still just have her ears only for her.

So, Yujin does  _ try _ .

"It seems like you talked to Minju about me." Yujin filled the silence with her voice which was gladly acknowledged by Chaewon as they walk beside the sea, feeling the breeze on their skins.

"Oh... yeah! I told her you have a job and all..." 

"And?" Yujin asks after hearing an underlying 'and' at Chaewon's tone.

"And you're very hard working." Chaewon smiles, ligtly pinching Yujin's arm. "You'll get too big-headed, alright. Now, shut up and take a picture of me here." Chaewon lets go of Yujin's arms, then she runs towards the overlooking of the sea then, Yujn follows.

"You two started going on dates now huh? Dating?" Yujin raises her eyebrows teasingly but Chaewon waves her hand in denial immediately.

"I just bumped on her during the break, okay? I asked her to walk and have lunch with me and she said yes. I..." Chaewon trailed off while biting her lip but Yujin's curious eyes was waiting for her to continue. "I got shocked, you know? Didn't know what to say."

"Wait, did she borrow money from you as well?" Yujin asks. At first, Chaewon stayed silent before shaking her head in reply.

"Minju asked you? But why?" Chaewon's eyebrows furrowed.

"She said she lost all of her money. She might've gotten the idea to borrow some from me because she knows I worked during the break." 

They both stayed silent as Yujin sees Chaewon look down the asphalt pavement. Yujin  _ knows _ she's in deep thought when she does that.

"Enough with it already. Take a picture of me!" Chaewon shoves her phone on Yujin's hands as she poses for the camera.

Needless to say, Yujin felt the lack of information but she takes good pictures of Chaewon anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i updated so late :// i lack passion in writing these days


	3. At Gimhae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the moment Yujin saw coming.

The next four hours and it was already dark, Yujin and Chaewon found themselves scanning through the crowded bistro just near their hotel, eyeing almost the majority of their batchmates having dinner and they both look at each other, reluctant on whether to join the dinner table with Yena or not as they are being invited by her.

"You should go there, Chaewon. I'll be wandering around for a bit." Yujin pats Chaewon's shoulders in assurance.

"Don't be long, okay? I won't start eating without you."

"Then order me in while you wait." Yujin smiles then she finally walks away, she walks to the small balcony that overlooks the sea and it was a decent place to get some air, away from the crowd in that small place. 

Yujin stared straight at the midnight blue canvas that is called the sky, the stars already outshining it and it was a view Yujin liked to see. She wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

But then, a pair of eyes stared at her from behind, looking at Yujin with her eyebrows furrowed, all ready to charge the latter and she approached her with heavy footsteps. 

Then, Yujin's trance was interrupted by someone familiar again. Once smiling to her but now she was welcomed by a frown.

"Oh, Minju-ssi!" Yujin got surprised by Minju who was wearing the same thing since she last saw her and Yujin still gets mesmerized by how fresh she looked despite the whole day of nothing but activities and such.

"Yujin, I told you to  not tell anyone!" Minju jabs a finger on Yujin's shoulder and it hurted just a little.

"But..." Yujin scratches her head and tried to look away from Minju's dagger stare. "I didn't!"

"Then why did Chaewon offer me money to borrow?" Minju jabs another finger on Yujin's shoulder.

"Is that so? Well... isn't  _ she _ a good person?" Yujin smirked, enough to make Minju groan and get annoyed.

"You are really one to be chatty, huh?" Minju scoffs as she jabbed another finger on Yujin's broad ones.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone." Minju spits for the last time before walking away, disappearing through the crowd of people again. Yujin blinked in confusion as she saw Minju's dark brown hair fade into the crowd.

_ Right _ , she was wrong on that part, telling Chaewon but she is her bestfriend. Why would Minju even get mad when Chaewon introduced her to Minju in the first place? Shouldn't she tell her? 

Before Yujin's head hurt from thinking too much, she finally heads to their dinner table, finding Yena already shoving a piece of dinner roll to her mouth while Chaewon stuffs her cheeks in a more gentle but fun way, laughing along with their friends.

Disheartened, Yujin sits quietly beside Chaewon, her presence buried within the thunderous voices of her colleagues and the jazz restaurant music playing at the background. She was lost in trance, the guilt eating her up because she hates breaking promises and it was already taking advantage of her mood. 

But then, she suddenly feels a warm hand on top of hers, and when she looked who it was, she saw Chaewon's worried eyes bore through her guilty ones.

"You okay?" Chaewon asks, but before Yujin could answer, she sees Minju over her shoulder, sitting by the bistro's counter, chatting with a girl (maybe from their class) with a huge smile plastered on her face, like the anger didn't even appear on it a while ago. 

Minju was near their table,

Chaewon offered her to borrow money,

Of course, it  _has to be_ that.

_Who exactly are you, Kim Minjoo?_

"I'm fine." Yujin answers rather cheaply, gripping Chaewon's hand with hers and she lets go. She finally takes a spoonful of her untouched food and the whole night, Yujin didn't even make a sound.

After the dinner, Chaewon offered Yujin a walk to the hotel which was gladly accepted by the latter. Chaewon must have noticed her sudden change of mood while ago so instead of being the killjoy she is, Yujin walks with Chaewon up until her room. The night was young, so Chaewon invites Yujin inside, which Yujin reluctantly accepts.

"Yujin-ah..."

_ Oh, boy. Here it comes. _

"You barely talked during dinner. Yena was even trying to lighten you up. What's wrong?" Chaewon asks, her concerned eyes again meeting Yujin's unfazed ones.

Yujin hesitated, but she suddenly thought about it. Maybe it would not hurt to at least tell Chaewon the gist of it?

"Look. You know how I hate breaking promises, right?" Yujin asks Chaewon, who nods in agreement. "I hate it so much, it makes me want to not make some anymore."

"Yujin. This is just one time. What's a hundred compared to one?" Chaewon shifts her position and she leans on the headboard. Yujin sighs as she follows Chaewon and she sits beside her.

"I know but even one can ruin everything."  _ Can ruin a relationship. _

"Don't think about it already, alright? We're here to have a good time! Loosen up, Yudings." Chaewon envelopes her to a tight affectionate hug, comforting her bestfriend like she does.

Normally, Chaewon would plug in a rented or a Netflix movie on her little television in her room, wrap Yujin up in her favorite blanket and it would already lift the mood up.

But if this is the way Chaewon already console Yujin, it was _indeed_ working already.

Chaewon was indeed right, once again. She barely knew Minju yet here she was, thinking about how she broke a promise to her when in the first place, Minju was the one who suggested the wrongful action of loaning. On Yujin's part, it was a mistake she might regret later on.

But the thought of this was brushed off when she feels Chaewon's arms tighten around her, knowing damn well Yujin is indeed a sucker for these kinds of hug.

"Thank you, Chaewon. You're the best, really." Yujin takes a deep breath within Chaewon's fragile arms as she pats the younger one on her back.

"Seriously, Yujin. You might be taller but you got a long way to go." Chaewon chuckles as she pulls away from their embrace, now patting Yujin's head which was swatted away by the latter.

"Stop it, grandma." Yujin pulled off one of her mocking faces causing the both of them to laugh which washes off the sadness she just felt a while ago.

Seeing Chaewon smile, Yujin's heart feels at ease. She doesn't know why, but maybe that in that classroom where they first met, it was really destined to become. Chaewon is Yujin's rock, and she would not do anything to hurt her. She would do anything to make Chaewon happy.

\---------

Long after their Jeju trip, Yujin gets over the mistake she comitted, burying it, and letting it stay in Jeju. Yujin spends the rest of their term break without really doing nothing, just lounging around her room while she does her everyday routine.

While going through her desk, she sees a polaroid picture of Yena, playing along at the water and behind her was Minju, all in her simple white spaghetti strap top seen through a semi-transparent silk floral polo, denim ripped shorts and summer sandals glory. Yujin scoffs at the fact that she even remembers completely what Minju was wearing during that day.

She suddenly remembers, Minju yet to even pay her loaned money.  Yes , she did tell her to pay anytime she wants but it was taking too long. Yujin's not one to really ask for the money so, she doesn't bother. 

A new term starts, and just as Yujin was not expecting, Minju and her ended up in the same class. She sure had to even double check the class list twice just to make sure the Kim she's classmates with wasn't Kim Chaewon. It was really Kim Minju.

So far, the both of them weren't really interacting that much in class for Minju already found a friend. A friend she talks to on a daily basis. It was Jo Yuri, the girl she was chatting with the night in the bistro. Yujin often sees them share their  _dosiraks_ to each other (not that Yujin was staring), and they seemed to be really good friends. Yujin was glad that Minju already got someone she can bother with.

Not being the talk of the town anymore, Minju excels in her studies silently, and since the Jeju trip, Yujin haven't even heard from Minju anymore, despite the money she borrowed from her.

Until the vacation came. With no news about Minju, Yujin can't help but think about her again. 

Mindlessly, Yujin dials her phone to try and ward the thought of Minju off her mind,

" _Hello?_ "

"Kim Chaewon!" Yujin almost jumps at the quick response of her bestfriend.

" _Ahn Yujin! It has been so long since I heard you calling my name._ " Chaewon chuckles from the other end of the line.

Yujin didn't even get the chance to see Chaewon during the year-end classes for she was too busy, the members of the student council getting called up to handle quite a number of responsibilities laid upon their hands. So Yujin understands.

"No kidding, miss student council!" Yujin lets out a hearty laugh. "You've been too busy to even check up on your bestest friend." 

" _I'm sorry. A lot has been going on recently-_ "

"A lot... you mean Minju?" Yujin jokingly asks but Chaewon suddenly grew quiet after mentioning her name.

Yujin thinks she might have stepped over the line. So she plans to take it back, but before she could, Chaewon already let out a soft chuckle before answering,

" _Not really. We don't really talk anymore since after the Jeju trip._ " Yujin could feel Chaewon sigh at the other line.

"But I thought you like her! A-And she likes you! Right?"

" _Ehhh..._ " An awkward silence fills in before Chaewon spoke, " _I don't think so._ "

Again, the awkward silence puts a gap between the callers as the line hang on, Yujin now carefully choosing the next words she wanted to speak.

Yujin suddenly feels her frustration go away when Chaewon spoke of this. Is it really possible that she takes Minju for a liking too? But it can't be. She was still far from knowing Minju unlike Chaewon does. 

Most of all, Chaewon's her bestfriend. She won't _ever_ betray her bestfriend over a girl.

But Yujin can't help but think of the fact that she indeed thinks of Minju every now and then, not because of the money borrowed from her, but also because of the conversation they had at the hotel. She can tell that they both enjoyed the conversation like the friends they are but long after it was suddenly a conversation of business, so Yujin doesn't even look back at that bitter time.

" _So, what do you plan on doing this summer, Yudings?_ "

"Well, I was-"

"Yujin-noona! A girl named Jo Yuri's calling from the telephone! She said it's urgent!" Yujin hears her little brother shout from the corridor, and it suddenly caught her attention.

_Jo Yuri, Minju's only friend... calling me? What could the reason be?_ Yujin could only fathom.

"Chaewon, talk to you later. Someone's calling me, saying it's urgent."

" _Alright, talk to you later!_ "

As soon as the line went dead, Yujin ran to the kitchen where her brother was, all busy making a sandwich for him to feast on while he plays that game of his, but then he took his time and pointed the phone to Yujin, who immediately held the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

" _Yujin-ssi! Help me!_ " She hears Yuri plead at the other end but then Yujin's eyebrows just furrowed, al confused on where this conversation was leading.

"You can call me Yujin. Help you with what?" Yujin walk to the kitchen stool and sat down, the concern of Yuri not bothering her a bit.

" _It's Minju..._ "

Well, maybe it suddenly bothers her a little.

"What about her?"

" _She tricked me on going to an amusement park. The next thing I knew we're already at Gimhae! She even bought plane tickets for two to Seoul already!_ " Yujin buries her face on her now, sweaty palms, then she ran her fingers through her hair, all frustrated at what is about to unfold. 

" _Please, Yujin. I don't want to lie to my mom! I told her I'll be going to an amusement park!_ " Yuri's tone sent Yujin feeling pitiful.

" _She told me she bought the plane tickets with your money, Yujin_ _._ " Yuri trails off and then that was it. Yujin wants to storm off right then and there.

"Is that why you called me?"

" _Yes..._ " 

"You don't have to go alright.... S-Stay there! I'll be there soon." Yujin needed not to wait for Yuri's response as she ran upstairs, to her room, pulling a random hoodie out of nowhere then putting it on. 

Yujin runs and waves to stop a taxi, asking for the driver to bring her to the airport then Yujin sat still, her eyebrows still meeting because of the annoyance and frustration she feels again. She crosses her arms as she looks at the passing buildings angrily, already enough to even melt them at the spot if she had the power to do so.

Speaking of powers, here she was again, being a hero to Minju again albeit, it was against her will. First, she tried to be a hero and loaned her money and now she was about to rescue and knock some sense out of Minju. 

It suddenly dawned on Yujin. Minju borrowed money from her to fly to Seoul... with what reason, she supposes? Suddenly, Yujin's anger increases at the thought of  that , the anger slowly filling up her system.

As soon as she paid for the taxi fare and got off the by the curb, she storms off inside then went through the crowd and busy bodies simply minding their own businesses at the airport, until she finally finds Yuri and Minju standing by the phone booth. Yuri looked like she was stalling Minju from walking to the boarding gate and luckily, Yujin got there on time.

"Yah! Kim Minju!" Yujin shouted in anger as soon as she arrived. Minju's eyes grew wide in shock, the tint of betrayal all evident on her expression when she looked over Yuri, whose worried eyes are almost at the verge of crying.

"Yuri, you told Yujin?" Minju asks and all Yuri could do was nod. Yuri wasn't a great liar, that why Yujin found herself in the airport with them at the first place.

"You are out of your mind, Minju! You can't just pull someone along with you to go to a very far place. Yuri  barely knows how to navigate in Seoul!" Yujin reprimands her but all she received was a scoff from Minju.

"With all due respect, Yujin-ssi, I planned this trip for a long time. I want to find my father in Seoul, I can't back out now." Minju huffs in frustration but all her eyes could meet was the floor, refusing to meet eye to eye to Yujin because Yujin was indeed angry at the girl.

Yujin sighs as she looks at both Yuri and Minju, once inseparable, now standing with a distance from each other. Just then, Yujin thought of an idea she hopes she will not regret later on.

"Yuri, go home. Let Minju go alone since the tickets will be put to waste if she didn't use them."

"What about Minju, Yujin?" Yuri sent an inquiring look over Minju, who still refuses to look at the both of them in the eyes.

" Fine . Go home, Yuri." Minju whispers under her breath but it was still audible enough for both Yujin and Yuri to hear. At first, Yuri was hesitating to walk away but Yujin sent her a reassuring look, signalling everything will be fine. So it eases the tense Yuri up, then she walks near Minju.

"Be careful on your way to Seoul, Minju. See you soon." Yuri bows deeply before running away from the both of them while Yujin watches her run to the exit amusingly.

"Yuri's a bad liar, Minju. They raised her to be an honest girl." Yujin spoke but when she looked beside her, she saw Minju already walking away from her. Thereafter, she chased Minju and traced her footsteps, following her along the trail to the boarding gate. Yujin pulls Minju's arm, forcing her to face her for a moment before she even walks away completely.

"So _this_ is what you borrowed money for?" Yujin scoffs as she crosses her arms over her chest, towering over Minju who was looking at her sternly.

"I was going to pay you back after I find my father in Seoul, alright?" Minju rolls her eyes then finally continued walking away from Yujin. Yujin groans and followed Minju's trail again from behind. She was not gonna let her slip that easy.

_Sure_ , Yujin did hear from her mother that her father is in Seoul but why does it sound like Minju doesn't even have close contact with her father? This situation gets so tangled up the more Yujin delves deeper in it.

"Are you really going alone?" Yujin asks, but to no avail, Minju refuses to answer and just kept walking. Yujin ran her fingers through her hair again in frustration, biting back the last thing she wanted to say down her throat. But she was too late.

"Let me come with you." Yujin sees Minju come to a complete halt from walking rashly with her five simple yet powerful words.

Yujin should have shoved those words to the back of her throat because: 1.) She didn't ask permission to her parents. 2.) As far as she could remember, she currently  _loathes_ Minju? 3.) She may regret it later.

There is, in fact, one contradicting reason that did urge her to spit those words out was because a part of her _likes_ Minju. A part of her was telling her to go, and that this is the opportunity to get to know her.

Then, the thought of Chaewon suddenly enters her mind. What would Chaewon think when she knew about this? Would she ever get mad? And as far as she could remember, Minju does like Chaewon, right? Yujin's head was starting to hurt from thinking too much.

Yujin now finds herself carrying Minju's bag for her, accompanying her to the boarding gate. Minju's look on her now transformed from a glare to a soft gaze.

_**Flight 7C205, bound for Seoul, is now boarding. All passengers, please proceed to boarding gate number 12.** _

_I guess there's no backing out now._

"Better be not a nuisance, Ahn Yujin-ssi. I'll be looking for my father, not babysitting a girl from Busan." Minju warns her before walking right ahead of Yujin, who finds the situation slightly ridiculous. One moment she was resting at the peace of her home, now she was boarding a flight to the city of her dreams, Seoul, with the transferee she barely even knew.

"Aye-aye, captain." Yujin exhales deeply then she finally catches up with Minju, all prepared to now board the plane.

\---------

Yujin buckles up on her seat tightly, a chair separating her from Minju since the flight was not really packed. It was the first time Yujin ever boarded a plane and it made her very nervous not until the plane finally ascended. She puts on her earphones to lessen the air pressure entering her ears then she glanced over Minju, who was busy looking out the sky, particularly the top of the clouds. 

If there was one thing in common for the both of them, it was their admiration to the canvas called the sky. Yujin loves the night, while Minju, seemingly loves the day.

"Minju-ssi?"

"You can call me Minju." Minju sternly replies, not removing her stare at the fluffy clouds beneath their plane. Yujin removes her earbuds to hear her better, after all they were already cruising on a high altitude. 

"Minju, with all due respect, can you tell me why exactly are you going to look for your father?" Yujin asks, hoping she didn't touch a sensitive subject because she simply has had enough today. She was surprised when Minju finally took her eyes off the clouds then looked at Yujin, a soft gaze now wandering around her eyes and if Yujin reads perfectly, Minju was now starting to trust her.

"I want to look for hin because I want to move in with him in Seoul after high school." Minju simply answers then she places her attention back outside the plane window, while Yujin froze beside her.

She was wronged, once again. It was not a sensitive subject for Minju, rather, it became a sensitive subject for her. 

So Yujin stays rooted on her seat, plugging her earbuds again and boomed some music to calm her nerves down since her system wasn't that used to flying yet.

"Don't worry, Yujin-ah. My father will pay for your room. I'll be sleeping over his house for a while." Yujin hears Minju's voice ring through the calm 90s music she was listening to, and all she could do was nod.

She thought Minju's parents were still together, given that Yujin's own mom did say her mom returned to Seoul after going to Busan with Minju. It seems that Minju's family were not in good terms, or worse, separated. If they weren't, Yujin wouldn't have been riding a plane with Minju to Seoul right now.

That explains Minju's mysterious behavior, as well. She has been coping up with a lot, from entering a new school to also thinking about her family too. No wonder Minju wants to move in with her father in Seoul.

Yujin then drifted away and she closes her eyes, hoping to let time pass by taking a nap because this short flight would feel long if she doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For questions, you may reach me at:
> 
> twitter: @yujmLn  
> curiouscat: https://curiouscat.qa/JlNJOOZ

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted at AFF: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1438504/hear-the-sea


End file.
